Dual Monsters: World of Shadows
by elegantruin
Summary: A different take on the original story of Yugioh, with a new twist on the universe where Kaiba is the main focus, and darker elements have been intertwined in the form of my own created characters.
1. The Meeting

Duel Monsters: World of Shadows

Two of a Kind:

Tarnished Soul Kitsune and Cold hearted Kaiba

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Down a dark alleyway in the old broken down part of Domino City, where few dare tread, walks the lone figure that is Seto Kaiba. He wore a dark blue school uniform though carried a silver brief case. Deep cobalt blue eyes scanned the concrete walls of the many warehouses surrounding him as his footsteps echoed eerily down the alleyway. He had no admiration of being in such a disgusting, possible diseased ridden place, but he was given an assignment and had to follow threw with it. Not because of some life or death situation, but because something within himself had told him it would be worth while. So he followed…

Six Hours Earlier

Pegasus looks carelessly in his comfortable red chair at Seto Kaiba standing opposite him and his desk. A light smile lifts on his lips as he entwines his fingers, leaning his elbows on his desk, bringing his chin to his locked hands. A moment of silence passes before his ever present voice speaks out to break it. "Kaiba boy… we've been friends for a long time haven't we?"

Kaiba sits down -after a few more moments- in a cushioned blue guest chair across from Pegasus, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "What about it?"

Pegasus replies "I need you to do me a favor."

At that moment a dark silhouette of a tall man appears. The silhouette steps into the light revealing a smiling gentleman with slicked back black hair with a silver metal plated mask on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue business suite and in his right hand holds a glass of red wine. His sharp blue eyes peer at Kaiba coldly. Though the smile residing on his face is warm it could be seen within those cold sharp eyes that he was a cruel and ruthless man that took no shit from anybody.

Kaiba was slightly startled from the appearance of the stranger (however you would never know by the way he sat uncaringly in that damned chair), though he wasn't as strange as he appeared. Kaiba had seen him somewhere once before but at the moment he could not place where or when.

Kaiba and the strange man looked at each for a few moments, seconds sliding swiftly into minutes. It took about three full minutes before the stranger spoke. "He means `we' need you to do `us' a favor." His voice was amused yet calm, but Kaiba could see past it all to his true self.

With the coming of the figures voice Pegasus nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned half way in his chair to look only a couple seconds at the figure from the dark. He had a juvenile expression of amusement on his face as he clapped his hands together -only once- and announced "Oh! I am truly sorry Damon!" he gave a soft chuckle and turned his chair just a little bit to face Kaiba before he finished. "You were so quiet I forgot you were standing there." He gave another soft chuckle turning his chair fully to face Kaiba. "I meant we need you to-"

Kaiba interrupted, being annoyed by the two conflicting `gentleman' "I understand that. Now what do you want from me?"

Damon seemed to find Pegasus' reply annoying but seemed to find it even more annoying that some one as important as himself could be forgotten about by just standing quietly in the shadows. It didn't annoy him, however, when Kaiba interrupted Pegasus' statement. He was kind of impressed and would have said so if Pegasus hadn't been sitting there in the room. He also liked it that Kaiba wanted to get straight down to business but knowing Pegasus, things wouldn't be that way.

Pegasus frowned a moment from being interrupted but it was soon washed away by that childish attitude of his as he clasped his hands together again and looked at Kaiba with sparkly eyes of hope. "OH! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!"

Kaiba quickly states "I didn't agree to anything I merely asked a question."

Pegasus being the baby at heart speaks in a little baby voice, his eyes becoming like that of a puppy dogs. "So… you won't do it?"

Kaiba's irritation of Pegasus' actions starts to flourish but he manages to keep his cool and state "It all depends on the answers to my questions."

Pegasus starts to become uneasy in his seat and looks uncertainly to Damon who is happy they are finally getting down to business. Damon gives a slight nod and Pegasus sighs as they both look to Kaiba -waiting as patient as he can in his seat-. Pegasus lets out a reluctant sigh knowing he can't dodge the matter of explanation any longer. "Alright then… Damon… if you would..."

Damon nods and clears his throat while Pegasus closes his eyes and frowns. Damon looks at him a moment then back to Kaiba and finally speaks. "In the past 6 months I have been experiencing system problems with my software and they are all very serious. It's a mater of breaking and entering of a certain individual, a hacker."

Kaiba grunts softly and smirks. "To think… they call you the most accomplished computer specialist of this time… and you can't stop one pathetic hacker from entering your systems."

Damon's eyes flashed with slight anger do to the insulting comment made toward him, but he still kept his cool and replied mildly in his own defense "This hacker is no simpleton. You'll find that out soon enough. Surely you can guess what we are asking."

Kaiba heard the mocking tone near the end of his sentence and narrowed his eyes just a little, keeping a light smirk on his face. "You want me to find who it is that is hacking into your systems." He replied coolly.

Damon wasn't impressed with Kaiba's answer it was too obvious after all, to give him credit. Keeping his mild tone he answered "Yes. That is exactly what we want you to do for us. But before you do it we have some informa-…"

Kaiba cut him off "Who's to say I'm going to do you the favor?"

Pegasus suddenly opened his eyes and looked to Kaiba with the frown still on his face. "Please Kaiba… we really need your help with this."

Kaiba turned abruptly to look at Pegasus "What exactly did this guy do to you?"

Pegasus became silent and Damon spoke again "Actually… it isn't a male that is hacking into my systems. It's a female…"

Kaiba's eyes moved swiftly from the silent Pegasus to the now irritated Damon "How exactly do you know that?" he questioned.

Damon's irritation attached to his words as he answered "If you had let me finish what I was saying earlier you would have known that already."

"You didn't answer my question" Kaiba stated. "How do you know the hacker is female?"

Pegasus suddenly blurts out "Because she stole something of great value from me!"

The cobalt blue eyes of Seto Kaiba shifted once more to Pegasus who fell silent again, staring at the emptiness of his polished wood desk. Damon was also looking at Pegasus, somewhat startled by his sudden outburst. Then silence filled the room.

Kaiba at last came to the conclusion that the only way he would find out more about this crisis is to just accept and do them the `favor' of finding this `hacker'. He didn't have anything better to do after all.

"Alright… I'll do it" he stated finally, standing up as he did so. "But only under one condition…"

The two men looked to Kaiba suddenly. Each one of them had a look of happiness and shock on their faces. "What's the condition?" they chorused.

"Tell me everything you know about this woman. I need to know as much as I can if I'm going to help you." Kaiba answered simply.

Pegasus smiled as Damon filled Kaiba in on the details. "What we know so far is she goes by the alias Tarnished. An odd alias but still her name none the less. We also know that she is hiding somewhere in the old broken down part of Domino City. I am afraid that is all we know about her."

Kaiba replies angrily "You can't be serious! That's ALL you know about her! And you expect me to find this hacker based on minimal information?"

Damon states in a mater-of-fact voice "Well if we knew more about her don't you think we would be out there looking for her instead of sending you?"

Kaiba narrows his eyes at Damon, but quickly diverts his gaze to Pegasus after remembering his outburst earlier on. "What exactly did she take from you? And how do you know it's the same person?"

A sweat drop rolls down the side of Pegasus' face. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what it is she took from me but I can assure you it is the same person."

Kaiba knew that there was something they were trying to keep a secret but he wasn't going to push now what he could learn from the culprit later; if it was the even the same person.

The soft wailing of Kaiba's trench coat was heard in the next moment of silence as he maneuvered out from between the guest chair and desk towards the exit door that was directly behind him when he was facing Pegasus.

Pegasus stayed quiet watching Kaiba walk towards the exit. He had figured Kaiba was suspicious do to his obvious actions of trying to keep a secret. But it was well known that some information must be indulged to get what is wished of another.

Kaiba had reached the doors when at last someone spoke. It was Damon. "Kaiba… be sure that when you find her, you keep the authorities out of this, at all times." His manner of speaking was somewhat cautious and yet at the exact same time it was threatening. Kaiba noticed this but didn't care as he placed his hand on the knob of the door and turned it gently. With nothing more said from him or the creators he opened the door and exited the room sealing the somewhat deal they had all made.

Five minutes after Kaiba had exited the room, Damon walked to the wide windows of Pegasus' duelist island castle. The red wine in his glass swirling with the light circular movement of Damon's fingertips as his cold eyes watched a helicopter leave from the helipad heading towards Domino, Japan to take Kaiba home. His eyes followed the chopper until it was out of sight meanwhile questioning Kaiba's loyalty.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Damon asked with a deep uncertainty.

Pegasus stayed seated in his chair staring blankly at the door Kaiba had used to leave. "I trust he'll get the job done." He stated trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Damon didn't fall for it but didn't say anything about it either. "You better be right Pegasus." He replied trying not to sound worried. "I have no more time for any more traitors." They both knew that it was risky to tell Kaiba about this woman, but even more risky for them both to meet, but it was a choice they had to make.

(Author's note. This is pretty old, so forgive me. I still am proud of it though, and want it to be shared.)


	2. Millenium King and Shadow Queen

Two of a Kind:

Tarnished Soul Kitsune and Cold hearted Kaiba

Chapter 2

Millennium King and Shadow Queen

Further and further into the abandoned part of Domino City Kaiba walked. He did not bother heading into the warehouses or buildings he passed, but instead just moved down the vast deserted alleyways. It wasn't the best way to find someone that was on the run, but he had a lot of time to find her and figured that he would just scour the streets today. He decided he would stop anyone that may know of any answers to his somewhat endless amount of questions, and check the buildings tomorrow.

He walked a few more blocks, finding nothing but thrown out newspapers, half eaten food, decaying rat bodies, and other trash left by fleeing "tourists" -as the "natives" of this area would call them- that came and ran away after seeing some interesting images within the alleys.

His daylight was going fast as the sun now hung low in the sky, sinking behind a mass of storm clouds at an abnormal pace. The sky was filled with soft oranges, reds, purples, and pinks, but Kaiba knew it wouldn't stay that way. The storm clouds were moving in just as fast, and he was just about to call it a day when; out of the corner of his left eye he noticed something he hadn't seen before. To his left about 8 ft away, a cloaked figure stood leaning against a wall, arms crossed and one foot up against the concrete with their eyes closed. He could tell by the features of the face that it was a woman, after all her hood was down. However as the sun was setting, he couldn't make out entirely what she looked like in the dim light.

Kaiba began to ponder asking her about Tarnished but was unsure if anyone knew her. Surely if she were a smart hacker there would be no one in this place that would know that she was even here, but Damon knew, so certainly someone around here must also know.

He debated the matter a little while in his head and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't ask and just continue walking down the alley for more occupants. He took a step, keeping his eyes ahead of him focusing on the end of the alleyway and took a few more. He was being cautious now, even he didn't know why until… a voice.

"People like you don't belong here."

Kaiba stopped moving, his eyes darting to the strange woman leaning against the wall of an apartment building. Her eyes were still closed seemingly having not moved at all from the moment he first noticed her. Then he also realized that he was aligned directly across from her, this would have freaked many people out as she was so precise when talking, she got him to stop immediately in front of her. But Kaiba was not easily scared; it was obvious to him that she timed the rhythm of his footsteps, hearing his positioning by the way his footsteps echoed down the alley. He then came to realize another thing… if that really had been the case and she had used the echo's to position him to stop directly in front of her, then this woman also possessed a level of thinking that may as well rival his own.

Something about the way she stopped him was suspicious however… and the thought of him finding the hacker so suddenly crossed his mind. He wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, but instead lead this woman to tell him what she knew. He started out as any other person might and asked a question. "Excuse me?"

Still the woman's eyes remained closed, an annoyed tone resting in the opposing voice as she spoke "Millennium Duelists are not welcome on Shadow Duelist domain…"

Kaiba turned half way to see her better, his sights of her not getting any better as the sun continued to set. He narrowed his eyes "Shadow Duelist Domain?" ~_So the rumors are true…~_he thought ~ _this area has been inhabited by the people known as Shadow Duelists… I suppose the rumors of some sort of mirages are true as well. ~_

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked suddenly ignoring his own thoughts.

At the question, the eyes of the woman open, revealing deep emerald greens hues. "My name… my name is Kitsune Motou… not that it would matter to a low life like you." Her face darkens as storm clouds quickly settle themselves across the sky. The voice carrying upon the open air between laps of thunder carrying a prideful yet irritated tone.

Kaiba's eyes widened a little in surprise and the shock was clearly seen on his face. _Kitsune Motou? It can't be… you mean to tell me that she is related to the Motou's? She looks nothing like them… perhaps…_ his thoughts abruptly stopped and an open question took over. "Kitsune Motou… as in… the sister of Yugi Motou?" He had to ask the question to clarify his thoughts.

"That's right…" the other replied still careless. "His big sister to be exact."

"How can that be? You look nothing like Yugi or his grandfather." Kaiba interjected

"You've apparently never seen any of the women of our family." Kitsune countered.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in response and said nothing.

A smirk lifted on Kitsune's lips finally changing her expression, her tone of voice changing from careless to mocking "How presumptuous. Thinking everyone in the Motou family, female and male all are all midgets with tri-colored hair."

Kaiba spoke up quickly in his defense "Considering the families background of losers, its hard to think of them being related to anyone else of a normal bloodline."

The careless expression was on the woman's face again. The conversation had come to n end before it had really even begun. The storm had come in faster than expected and Kitsune did not want to talk to the `outsider' in the middle of it. She turned on a heel to her left and began to walk down the alleyway,pulling her hood up over her head as she did so.

Kaiba had no time to talk to her as she went away, the thunder pulsing even louder in the clouds above his head, rain slowly beginning to fall. He watched helplessly as the woman he was talking to, just walked away. He didn't get to any of the questions aside what her name was and didn't even get to Tarnished. He would have to come back tomorrow. He had to get out of the storm.

Kaiba turned on a heel in a similar fashion, walking in the direction he had come. The alleyway was dark now and the rain was beginning to fall faster. He was now regretting walking out here but couldn't do anything about it now.

He walked a few blocks from where he had met Kitsune, and was drenched from head to toe. He was having a hard time seeing due to the harsh conditions of the falling rain. He also couldn't see thanks in part to the thick clouds above him shadowing the ground below. The only time he could really see was when the lightning shot through the clouds.

20 minutes had passed and he was almost out of the horrid place that was Old Domino City, but where he was right now was the darkest part. There was absolutely no light and the lightning seemed to be less here for some strange reason. He was cold and wet and thought for sure he would catch some sort of vile disease in the place he already resented to be. His hands shook, and his skin slightly paled as freezing winds whipped into him.

With such horrid conditions he dropped his brief case, and in the darkness stumbled to find it. At last he had found the brief case several feet behind him. He picked it up and upon turning, a great lightning bolt struck the ground near to his current position, simultaneously showing the silhouettes of 7 people in a line from alley wall to alley wall blocking his way of passage in the dark.

He stood in the blistering cold, with harsh winds pushing against him and needle drops of rain piercing his body, looking through the darkness at the silhouettes in the alley. Who were these people? Were they a figment of his imagination? Were they allies? Were they foes? Many a question filled his mind found he would soon regret ever having such thoughts again…


	3. Interference

Two of a Kind:

Tarnished Soul Kitsune and Cold hearted Kaiba

Chapter 3

Interference

Thunder continued to pulse above him as Kaiba stood in the middle of the dark alley with seven people standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes through the darkness and yelled out, "Out of my way!" At this point and time he thought nothing of the place he was in, and the dangers he could put himself through. He didn't care if the people before him were normal or not, as the only thoughts in his mind were warmth, shelter, and dry clothes.

The group of seven laughed and a guy in the middle, about 17 years of age, stepped forward and smirked all-knowingly and wasn't the least bit surprised that Kaiba didn't know who or what he was. He mused and looked drenched man up and down a second before speaking," Well, well, well, what have we here? Millennium Duelist Seto Kaiba, pompous ass extraordinaire…" he appeared to grin back at his cronies, all of whom laughed. Kaiba obviously wasn't finding this funny.

Kaiba's eyes fell into a deep glare as he stared at the guy in the middle. He guessed he was looking at the leader by the way the others reacted to his remark and by the way he stood. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" He announced through the pouring rain.

The apparent leader laughed, "I thought you'd never ask." His voice was proud as he continued "I am known as Graverobber, and what I want is your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. All of them. Hand them over nicely and we might think of letting you pass."

"And if I don't?" Kaiba interjected quickly.

"You will suffer horrendously" Graverobber answered.

"Well that's too bad… I'm not going to hand over my Blue Eyes and you're not going to keep me here." Kaiba's voice was shaky as he spoke and didn't help his outlook, it made him seem pathetic and weak to the seven in the dark who weren't affected by the cold or rain in anyway.

Graverobber smirked and began to walk closer to the freezing Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled and clenched his fist, taking a swing right for Grave's face but right before he could hit him in the jaw his target moved swiftly to one side evading bringing a knee up to Kaiba's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Since Kaiba was carrying a suitcase he couldn't block, and the fact that he was in mid punch didn't help. As he fell forward the knee in his gut forced him backwards a little and he felt a streak of pain throughout his body. His eyes widened and his clenched fist loosened as he fell to his knees. He dropped the suitcase and looked to the ground.

Graverobber didn't wait too long before he brought a hand to Kaiba's collar, lifting him to his feet with a dark expression on his face. "Oh that's just too bad. I thought you were faster than that, but I guess I was wrong. You going to hand over that Blue Eyes yet?"

"Never…." Kaiba spat out wheezing in pain

"Oh, well that's just too bad." Graverobber replied forcing Kaiba backwards roughly into one of the alleyway's concrete walls. Then with a wave of his hand a bright light appeared in the shape of a ball, and sped threw the air towards Kaiba. The sphere of light skimming his side tearing away both cloth and skin within its line of reach.

Kaiba yelled in pain as he slid down the wall to the ground, unable to catch his breath and now suffering of the agonizing burning sensation in his side. He didn't lay long before Graverobber walked over to him grabbing his shirt, picking him up and proceeding to throw him into a dumpster on the right side of the alleyway. Another bright ball of light hurled through the small patch of darkness, hitting Kaiba square in the chest. Laughter resonated between the pounding rain and thunder claps, at the sounds of Seto's painful cries of agony as the sphere of energy tore into him only a little, disintegrating cloth and flesh before disappearing.

"Had enough yet?" Graverobber asked with a smirk. But before Kaiba could give him an answer he saw another ball of light being fired from Graverobber's position and began to think the worst. This one would rip through his flesh and bone, going through him entirely. Graverobber had decided a while ago that he was going to take the card by force and Kaiba couldn't helplessly thought of how little he felt, and how he may never see tomorrow. He'd never been so outmatched in his life, in anything, let alone a fist-fight, but this guy wasn't playing by the rules, and Kaiba was too late to discover what he was dealing with. One thing was for sure, if he DID make it out of this mess, he would be down Damon's throat for every bit of information he was NOT given about this place.

Meanwhile he lay up against the dumpster drowning in pain; it was almost too much to bear. He was paralyzed from it, and the rain didn't help. It stung his face and felt as though it were eating away at his burned flesh. ~_This man isn't human_~ he thought to himself. His vision beginning to blur with the rain, the darkness, and the incredible ache of his body, he felt as if he were going to pass out

Graverobber laughed once more "This is the end for you Seto Kaiba!" The ball of light he had fired gaining in speed and distance of Kaiba's hurt body, aiming directly for his already wounded chest. He laughed insanely as he watched the final seconds of Kaiba's demise, but his fun was short lived, as he watched the ball of light explode on impact with an alien energy only inches away from Kaiba's body, illuminating the entire alleyway in a bright light. Grave's eyes widened looking instantly to the middle of the alley.

In the moment of illumination a cloaked figure was seen standing in the middle of the alley unmoving. Graverobber glared at the silhouette, the darkness returning unhelpfully, a loud burst of thunder shocked the earth in time with the new arrival. Whoever this person was, had Graverobber and his crew on edge, Kaiba wincing as he tried to see who they were looking at.

The ever-present voice of a woman suddenly drifted into the air. A voice that Kaiba instantly recognized as the woman he had met not too long ago. It was Kitsune.

"I thought I told you to leave the norms alone." Kitsune replied from the darkness of her cloak. Her tone had changed very little from when he last heard it, but contained a slight bit of amusement this time. But that careless demeanor of hers was seen well and that seemed to piss Graverobber off even more, as he narrowed his eyes into an even deeper glare. The woman wasn't the least bit put off by the expression, taking a few more bold steps getting closer to the group. She looked to Kaiba's weak body lying there all bloodied and soaked and asking without any true interest in his answer "You alright?"

Kaiba couldn't answer but Kitsune new he would live. She looked back to Graverobber even though Kaiba couldn't make out her expression, somehow the man who had injured him could, eyeing the expression of complete annoyance, but her body sent out violent vibes of anger that everyone in the alley could feel, millennium duelist or not

"You apparently haven't learned your lesson."

"You haven't learned your lesson!" Grave yelled angrily. "Why do you protect these norms? Why, Tarnished Why!"

~Tarnished! ~ Kaiba thought. ~You mean to tell me the woman I have been looking for all this time was right in front of my eyes!~ Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly shut as he winced at once again trying to see her.

"One, because he is on my territory and it is my obligation to do so." She glanced a moment at Kaiba, then looked back to Graverobber. "Two, he didn't do anything to any of you, and three… because I wanted a good reason to kick your ass."

At that point Graverobber turned to his six other associates and signaled for three of them to attack her. They each nodded and broke free of the wall they had made to prevent Kaiba from escape, and rushed to Kitsune. Kaiba meanwhile sat in the cold, in a puddle of his own blood, and could see nothing now but only hear what was going on.

Kitsune shook her head and moved to the right evading a punch that sped by her head from one of the group members. She stuck out her foot carelessly and tripped him, twirled around on her other heel bringing a fist to the back of his head, throwing him forward from the great force, and making him hit the ground face first. She then ducked as another fist came flying to her face, crouching to the ground, her eyes gazing up to her target. With both fists clenched she shot up instantly from the ground with her left fist raised in an uppercut, striking her targets jaw as she bounded upwards. The cloaked figure's head was forced up as well, his body floating for a moment above the ground, but not for long as Kitsune bashed her right fist into his chest forcing him backwards swiftly into the concrete wall on the opposing side of Kaiba. She watched with great amusement as the guy she just whooped, fell limply to the ground unconscious.

The third member kicked at her legs trying to trip her, but she jumped and landed, kicking the still moving leg causing the man to trip himself, and moved quickly over him smashing a fist firmly into his chest leaving him breathless, his body colliding horribly with the ground, his head smacking with a sickening thud lost within the ruckus of the storm. He was most assuredly unconscious.

Kaiba couldn't believe his ears at all he was hearing. He heard three bodies hit the floor and something told him it wasn't Kitsune.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Graverobber his anger voraciously climbing with increased passion as he looked on at his crew being beaten. He gave a quick look of frustration, fright reflecting in what the woman could see in his eyes, as he turned on a heel and walked quickly to one of the other members of his group. He placed a hand on their members shoulder and whispered something. The member nodded and signaled to the two others left standing, to help with the three that were lying on the ground. They nodded and went to help those that had fallen.

Graverobber gave one more glance to Kitsune before he disappeared in darkness.

The individual that Graverobber had spoke to, began to head out with the other remaining conscious members, speaking in a gentle but dominating feminine voice, "This is but a battle within the great war that is to come. Make no mistake Tarnished, when it does, we are the ones who will win it."

"Sorry to inform you of the bad news Queen, but the only one who will win that war, is me. And if you keep getting in my way, I'll just have to keep kicking your ass until it sinks into your thick skulls that you shouldn't be here and you can't beat me." Kitsune finalized as the members of the Royals of Death followed their leader into the dark.

With the seven gone, Kitsune walked over to Kaiba and shook her head replying with no surprise "Pathetic..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes in response to the insult, but Kitsune ignored it as she knelt down and took his right arm gently and pulled him up away from the dumpster. He tried not to yell from the pain of movement instead clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth, while shutting his eyes tightly. Next she hoisted him up to his feet and taking his right arm and placing it over her shoulders, allowing herself to be used as a crutch.

"What are you doing?" He asked before they started walking the opposite of where he wanted to go.

"I'm taking you to my place." She answered, her voice just drowning in spite.

"Your place!" Kaiba interjected quickly all the while thinking ~_She's taking me to her place? Why? Great, what am I in for this time?"_


	4. The Unveiling of Discussion

Two of a Kind:

Tarnished Soul Kitsune and Cold hearted Kaiba

Chapter 4

The Unveiling of Discussion

When Kaiba woke up, he was lying in a warm bed without a shirt, and bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. He was in a room he had never seen before, and in a place he guessed he had never been before either. The bed he was on had a thick black comforter, the bed itself consisting of three mattresses stacked on top of one another. The room seemed to be that of a one person apartment although, a little bigger than some he had seen, and had no kitchen, not to mention was mostly bare aside the desk he had spotted in a corner with a laptop computer on it and a coat stand near the door. This particular room seemed to be a living room, and was 23x12 square feet. Big but was apparently used as a bedroom as the bed was in the middle of it, with the headboard up against the south wall. A sky loft was straight across from the bed with a ledge on the inside wide enough for someone to sit on, with a ledge approximately 2 feet above the floor. To the right of the rooms was a doorway that led to a long hallway, with doors on opposing sides of it, and all on the right side. One of the rooms -when standing in the middle of the hallway facing right- was down the left side of the hallway on the right side of the western wall. It was an office room. Down the other side of the hallway on the right side of the western wall as well was the bathroom, with a shower- with no bathtub- and a small sink, and a toilet.

"Where am I?" Kaiba questioned aloud not aware of anyone else in the room.

"You are in the Lady Kitsune's room," Replied a low dark voice with an accent sounding much like a vampire.

Kaiba turned quickly in the direction he heard the voice and found a black wolf at full size sitting next to him on his left side. A silver chain dangled around the wolf's neck with a silver symbol of the wadjet eye hanging from it. The eyes of the beast were steadied on Kaiba, which for one, weirded him out. Kaiba stared back at the beast, though just to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. But there was something more important than what his eyes could see, but more so what his ears could hear. He didn't believe after all, that a beast such as this had the brain capacity to know how to speak, so after a minute or two he looked away finally studying the room for answers of where he was and who was here with him. So far everything was the same and it was still raining outside.

"If you are looking for the Lady Kitsune… she is not here." Replied the low voice again. Kaiba turned instantly as he had before to look in the direction of where the voice had come from, and once more he was looking into the sharp green eyes of the black wolf. He was about to turn away again until he actually saw it with his own eyes… the dog spoke. "She went to go get more bandages."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he scooted backwards hastily. "Who or what are you!"

The wolf seemed to smile as it saw Kaiba's reaction and replied "I am Anubis. I am a Shadow Guardian."

Kaiba stared in great surprise at the talking wolf if that is what he really was. "You're joking right?" Kaiba touched a hand to his forehead. "My head must be fucking with me."

"Don't be too sure it's your head that's fucking with you and not the wolf," Replied an amused woman's voice.

"Kitsune!" Kaiba jerked to the side to see the door that lay to the far left of the room spotting Kitsune standing in front of it. As he was about to question her actions he was seized instantly by a wave of pain from his injuries, closing his eyes tightly and grinding his teeth to keep from yelling any more.

She smirked as she walked by the cringing Kaiba and stood by the wolf at the foot of her bed, she had nothing in hand, making Anubis guess she only made a quick run to make sure that the Royals of Death were out of her territory. She kept her eyes on Kaiba until he was fully capable of sitting up to look at her. "Sleep well?"

Kaiba sat up suddenly as he looked at her. She was still wearing her cloak with the hood up, shrouding her face, and despite the storm raging outside, she wasn't wet. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"To avoid endangering myself by bringing you to a hospital." Kitsune answered.

"Danger of bringing me to a hospital?" Kaiba looked down to his bandaged chest and touched his stomach, which also had bandages on it. He then looked back up to the mysterious woman who was still standing over him. "You did this?"

"I did. I had to if I didn't want your blood all over the place." She answered placing a hand on Anubis' head and scratching his ears.

Then Kaiba remembered something, something that was shouted out in the rain when he had received these wounds. Graverobber, as he called himself, shouted out to Kitsune… he had called her Tarnished. This made him wonder a bit… "Why did you help me?"

"Because a dear friend of mine would have kicked my ass if I hadn't." She stated simply.

"And who is this dear friend of yours?" Kaiba interrogated as he watched Kitsune walk over to the door she came in not to long ago.

"A little girl named Aleena. She is a good friend of your little brother. But if you had spent enough time with him, then you would know that by now." As she answered she pulled down the hood of her cloak revealing her pale blondish-brown colored hair that was slicked back on the sides and down the back with a Faux hawk type hairstyle atop her head, only loose and messy with some strands of hair pulled out, hanging in her eyes.

Kaiba ignored her reference to his brother though didn't fail to give her a glare before he had done so. As much as he wanted to refute her statement, something else started to bother him… where was his shirt? The fact that a woman he barely knew had taken off his jacket and shirt and bandaged him up didn't sit very well with him. The being treated alone was fine but still… he had been undressed to a certain degree by a stranger. "Where is my shirt?" he finally came to ask, the thoughts of it missing burning a whole in his mind.

"It's being washed… your jacket too." She sounded somewhat amused at the question as she faced away from him. "Just be happy you weren't hit any lower or else your pants would have to be washed also."

Kaiba didn't let the thought phase him, instead just being grateful it hadn't happened, as he turned his head to face the giant window that was directly in front of him. He stared mildly out at the pouring rain, thinking idly without even noticing the woman in her full attire to his side. A simple attire, of leather V cut vest, ripped at the seems, leather shorts that only made it to mid thigh. Thigh high red leather leggings belted on the sides, black knee-high lace-up leather boots, and black leather riders gloves. The only thing of any real detail however, was the silver locket shaped very similarly to a card hanging about her neck by a thin silver chain. Kitsune ran her fingertips over the lockets face delicately, feeling the dragon that was embossed into it, before making her way casually over to the ledge on the window sill to sit upon.

Kaiba blinked sitting down still on Kitsune's bed as he saw her take a seat on the window ledge to look out the window. He just now saw what she wore and was quite astonished by her choice in clothing. Not because of how badass it all looked but because of how expensive it looked. That entire outfit had to cost an awful lot of money -not too much that he would never be able to afford it- but for someone who lives in the slums, which brought him to another point. This entire room was too clean for a slum. Some money had to be administered to make it this clean… but where did she get it all? This struck up a good question and good purpose to break the silence. "Precisely how long have you been here?"

Kitsune was a little surprised that another voice spoke as she had almost forgotten that Kaiba was even here. Consequently she turned from the window and looked to Kaiba on her bed in bandages and answered in an unsure voice "About say three years."

~_Three years… she's been hiding for three years! ~_ Kaiba thought. ~_How is it she has even survived here? ~_ "Where do you get food?" He questioned with limitless confusion and amount of questions.

At this point Anubis answered "I go into the city since my master cannot, and I do work to earn money, so that she and I may eat."

Kaiba eyed the wolf suspiciously, again still unbelieving such a creature can talk before turning his attentions back to Kitsune. She looked relatively at ease with the situation, and thus with a reluctant inner sigh, he turned back to the wolf again. "How is it possible for you to do that? Get a job at a circus?" The sudden impulse to mock a creature he didn't understand wasn't really an alien thing to him, however the uncomfortable feeling that resonated in the room afterwards was, as Kitsune was glaring at him. He'd never met a woman before that could make his blood feel cold with a simple gaze.

"I am a shape shifter." Replied Anubis in a simple manner, then a snap was heard. Kitsune had snapped her fingers, and Anubis began to glow. Within seconds the entire room was illuminated with light, and when the light went away, Kaiba was no longer looking at a black wolf but a teenager around the age of 17 with black messy hair, sharp green eyes, a leather biker jacket, black pants, and a white shirt standing in front of him.

Kaiba widened his eyes in great surprise looking at the new guy in front of him. He was speechless, never having seen anything such as this in his entire life. All means of composure had seemingly left him thanks to this most unusual pair. There was no end to the surprises in this part of the city and it was kind of a change in pace for him, an abrupt one at that.

Kitsune, who was watching Kaiba the whole time, had a look of distant amusement. A mere twinkle in her eye showed she was enjoying the spectacle of watching a mans reactions to a world he'd never known existed. The look on Kaiba's face was priceless and even Anubis found this sort of comical, but he too wasn't laughing.

"Does that work for you Kaiba?" replied Kitsune in mocking amusement.

Kaiba looked abruptly to Kitsune and narrowed his eyes hearing the laughter within her voice, finding none of it funny. He saw her snap her fingers again and the room once more filled with light. When he looked back there was the wolf again sitting with laughter and joy within those sharp green eyes of his.

"How long can you stay like that" Kaiba questioned.

"A day at least… I am truly unaware of my time limits as I have never stayed in such form for more than that." Anubis answered happily.

Some part of Kaiba would have liked to stay speechless, but as he realized he was here for business, he decided to act upon this opportunity to get what he came for, done. However he had too many questions, and wasn't sure which one to start with. _~Kitsune had mentioned something about this being Shadow Duelist Domain. A society of duelists he had heard of but never knew much about. Was it possible that all these so called Shadow Duelists had the ability to turn animals into real humans? What about the_ _animals themselves? Did all of them talk? Did all shadow duelists even have animals? The ones that ganged up on him earlier didn't have any, but then again he couldn't see any of them either, so he guessed that didn't really count. What exactly was a shadow duelist anyways? What made them so special as to have special abilities to those of him or any other duelist, and who in the hell came up with the idea to divide the duelists up into Millennium and Shadow? Why were they called Millennium duelists anyways? What the hell is going on around here? _~

Absolutely none of this made any sense to him whatsoever and at that moment he would have asked all that was on his mind if it hadn't been for a sudden word from Kitsune to stop him.

"So where are you planning on sleeping?" She asked going back to looking out the window.

Kaiba instantly became confused at her question, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be here for three days, so you need a place to sleep," she responded icily.

"I'm what?" Kaiba sounded offended. "What makes you think I'm staying here for the night, let alone for three days?"

A vague smile crossed Kitsune's lips for a moment, then faded as she looked to him once more. "Do you know how long this storm is going to last Seto Kaiba?"

"What does that have to do with me?" he questioned her.

"Answer the question." She replied sternly.

"A day at most," Kaiba returned quickly.

"Try three. You won't be able to leave this place for three days, the time this storm lasts because of those injuries of yours." Kitsune stated.

"What makes you think I can't call for someone to come and get me?" he countered.

"For one this place doesn't get good reception. That counts for all of the slums." She stated.

"So what. I can still send out a signal." Kaiba replied.

"You don't get it do you? No one gets in or out of this place alive unless you're a Shadow Duelist, Beast, or Phantom. This place is ruled by those of shadow, for those of shadow, with those of shadow. So you aren't welcome and thus you aren't getting out."

Kitsune no longer sat down, she was up with a swift motion as she had spoken and made her way over to Kaiba on her bed by the time she was through speaking. She was staring down at him now with greater irritation and anger, and for the first time, Kaiba was able to see her face clearly and above all things, her eyes. Yes those eyes… eyes like ruby orbs of blood glimmering with great pride and independence as she looked down at him. It was in that instant he found a great respect for her, but would never admit it. She was some how able to make him feel so miniscule and so helpless. But his pride wouldn't allow him to roll over and be defeated. Despite the foreign feeling that was coming from within him in waves, he didn't allow the demeanor to surface. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction. Instead, he decided to plow on, baiting for as much information as he could get.

"So you mean to tell me that there are more like you, and those that attacked me out there?"

"Yes." She answered him. "And it is even more dangerous with you injured and it raining. You're lucky Kaiba, you are one of the very few I have been able to save from that group out there."

"So I'm not the first?" he asked looking up to her, a severe expression covering his features.

"I have been running from Pegasus and Damon for three years, do you really think that within that amount of time you are the first to come find me?" Kitsune replied with added annoyance.

_~I didn't think so~_ Kaiba thought before stating. "I figured there had to be others, all of them died trying to find you I take it."

"That they did. All in the same way you would have today if I hadn't been there to help you. A few of them I managed to bring here, but as most of them were too full of themselves… they went out into the storm trying to make it home, and instead found a quick way to one of the seven hells." The annoyance fell from her face then, changing slowly to that of a reminiscent look. She was picturing every death of those that had been sent for her over the last 3 years, she was swiftly thrown from those thoughts as Kaiba interrupted her.

"What exactly did you steal from Pegasus to make you hide for three years, and have him so angry as to send countless people to their deaths in the hopes of bringing you back?" he interrogated.

"A card," Kitsune answered simply, her hand being drawn to a pouch that lay rest on her main belt on her right hip that Kaiba just now noticed was there. She opened the flap and retrieved one of the cards that the deck in her pouch contained, and held it in front of her own eyes to examine, as she had done so many times before.

Kaiba looked bewildered with the answer he was given, and in response looked to Kitsune as if she were crazy. "A card? You've been hiding for three years over some pathetic duel monsters card?"

Kitsune's eyes shifted sharply to Kaiba, a sudden fire being ignited in them. "You are very bold to call my God Card pathetic." As she spoke her voice seemed overlaid by another woman's voice only deeper, older, and darker.

"God Card?" The others eyes widened with the woman's reply and instantly he was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

The card was instantly handed to him and the cobalt eyes of Kaiba wandered over it drawing into instant surprise at the attack power of such a card. "6000 attack power! That's impossible… this card has to be a fake."

"Do you really think Pegasus would chase me for three years for a fake card? I don't think so… and that attack power is nothing compared to its effects." The overlaid voice was gone and a sense of amusement was back in her voice now, though her expression stayed stern.

"Its effects?" Kaiba questioned not seeing any other text than the name, attack, and defense.

"Yes. That monster card has three very special effects, all of which no other monster in the history of creation will you find together all on one card… save for that one." She answered.

"And they are?" questioned Kaiba waiting to be further impressed.

"1. Negates all m/t cards on the opponent's side of the field except dragon based m/t, including flip effects. 2. All dark and wind monsters on the opposing field are automatically destroyed. And three my all time favorite effect… Add 1000 attack points per every monster on both fields including graveyards and the full attack power of all light monsters on both fields and in both graveyards as well as 1000 defense added to per light monster in both fields and graveyard. I suppose that would count as four but still an effect none the less." Kitsune explained carelessly.

Kaiba stared at the card with an incredulous look. "This has to be a fake. That's obscenely powerful for any Dual Monsters card. God card or not, there's no way it would ever be approved for sanctioned matches, let alone be out for distribution."

Kitsune sharply took the card from his hands, placing it back in the pouch where it had come from, and ignoring his obvious ignorance. To her surprise however, Kaiba then turned to the notion if it were real.

"The power of that card is remarkable… but it seems to exclude fire and water attributed monsters, so it has a great flaw."

"Only when it comes to the opposing deck, who is to say I have no light monsters in my deck? But such a fact is irrelevant, as just it merely being on the field can almost always guarantee a win for me. As you may soon find out, Shadow Duelists compete in a very different way than Millennium Duelists," Kitsune crossed her arms over her chest still standing over Kaiba and looking at him. "So now you understand why Pegasus is pissed at me."

"So why are you hacking into Damon's systems then?" Kaiba questioned.

"To fuck up his coordinates. He could find me simple enough with that damn computer of his, so I hack into it to post pone my inevitable demise." She answered, as she turned and sat grimly on the edge of the bed next to him.

"So… intends on killing you for stealing a card?" He hadn't really expected them to go to quite that length, but in the long run he supposed he didn't care. This woman may have saved his life, and may have his respect, but was a long way from harboring his care.

"For my treachery… I found out a very valuable secret of his, and so he decided to hunt me down. It was around that time that I had stolen that card from Pegasus... Imperial Genesis." Kitsune was beginning to grow tired as it was growing late.

Kaiba wanted to ask more questions, but figured that since he would be here for three days he would find out all that he was seeking in due time.

"So where are you planning on sleeping?" Kit asked pushing herself off her bed to stand.

"Where can I sleep?" Kaiba asked standing as well.

"The floor… the couch… or my bed. Mind you no ideas." Kit answered with little interest in answering said question.

Kaiba thought it over and quickly decided "I'll take the couch." He had no interest in sleeping with another… it was bad enough that he was already missing the top portion of clothing he had worn.

Kitsune nodded and walked to the office room down the hall to the left and Kaiba followed. She pointed out the couch to him, and then left to go to one of the lower floors of the building to retrieve blankets. Kaiba meanwhile sat on the couch waiting for his blankets and a pillow. He wasn't used to this sort of treatment. Having to sleep on an old rickety couch, having a woman run to get him things, having to sleep in another person's house, and even being in the same place as a live animal was different for him.

After about 10 minutes Kitsune returned with a couple blankets for Kaiba to sleep with, and handed him a couple pillows as well. Then she shut the door to the office room and went to her own bed.

Kaiba meanwhile took a moment to inspect his surroundings, the room wasn't that big but was big enough for movement, and it seemed much like a cubicle but bigger. His eyes wandered about every square inch, finding it cleaner than even the front room. There was no dog fur on the floor, or any kind of bug infestation that he could see. He noticed the desk was well-polished red oak wood, and found a working lamp on it that looked new. He was quite impressed with what he saw but it still did not match Kaiba Corp, nothing ever would. After reviewing the standard sized room, he went to the couch and set up his bed for the night. He laid down one blanket and then the two pillows he was given. He despised where he was, and for now had resigned to stay due to his injuries, but he didn't plan on staying here for three days, only long enough to find out the information he was looking for.

Resting the second blanket he was given over the back of the couch, he sat down on a cushion that suddenly sunk down into the couch from the missing springs within it. His eyes widened in great surprise and he tried to get out as fast as possible, unable to do so due to his injuries and was stuck in the seat cushion feeling very uncomfortable and very annoyed.

"God damn it… why did I ever accept that stupid errand? If I knew I would have been in this deep I would have turned it down." Kaiba remarked out loud still struggling to get out of the couch cushion. ~_It's not like I fit in here anyways. I don't belong here… hopefully tomorrow will be the last day I have to stay here. I plan on leaving after all the information I need, bad weather and injuries, or not. After that I will be damn sure that this area is completely demolished, so that I may never see this shit hole again. ~_ Seto schemed, finally wiggling his way out of the couch cushion.

Before turning in for the night Seto took care in checking all the cushions to make sure the same thing didn't happen again, but all the others seemed firm. He took special care when lying to rest on the couch, pulling the blanket he set on the back of the couch over himself. Despite the discomfort of his bed he fell quickly into the confines of sleep, the warm blankets providing the only comfort he needed to do so. Tomorrow would be the day he found all the information about Kitsune he needed, and quite possibly be out of here and on his way home to tell Mokuba of his adventures.


	5. Egyptian Dreams

Chapter 5  
Egyptian Dreams

The stadium walls echoed with the sound of cheering as hundreds over thousands of people looked down at the dirt floor from the great Stadium to the 16 women that standing ready to fight. Up in the Pharaoh's booth, the sorcerers that were to be united with a guardian stood gazing down at each woman, taking in their features and present attitude towards the fights to come.

"Those have got to be the most beautiful creatures alive… too bad we can't have all of them." One of the sorcerers squirmed in his seat a little before resting his cheek into a palm, admiring the figures down below.

"…"

"…Seth?" The sorcerer peered at his friend expectantly, eyeing him with subtle amusement.

"…" Silence was his answer.

"Don't tell me you don't want any of those women all to yourself…" The sorcerer pouted at his friend.

"…" Once again he was met with silence and was quite positive at this point his friend was ignoring him. He decided to try a new tactic.

"Perhaps it is that you're not interested in the fairer sex but the sa-" He was interrupted immediately.

"I see no reason to tell you what my sexual preference is, nor do I see any reason to ogle common women such as them."

The sorcerer laughed, grinning broadly, "So you're saying-"

Seth's eyes trained intensely on his friend, his voice coming coolly from his lips, "I don't care what woman chooses me, the end result will be the exact same. They'll do slave work till they can't move any more."

"You'd punish something so beautiful for trying to defend you? You're even colder than I first thought." Sneering a bit at Seth's obvious disinterest in the fairer sex, the Sorcerer turned his attention back to the Maidens below.

"The way I act is none of your business either Kaih." Seth retorted smoothly, his gaze also moving to the ruckus now being created on the Stadium floor, as the fights began.

Kaih gave a soft chuckle continuing his ever-lasting gaze upon the women below. His body shifted a little, his legs crossing and a hand drifting to his groin momentarily to adjust for comfort. Seth couldn't help but feel uncomfortable sitting next to this man who considered him a friend, his obvious arousal at the scene before them was more than a little unsettling. He however ignored it, something he was used to doing around such a crude person, and watched the festivities unfold.

*Final Fight*

"Final stage which of the two are you betting will win?" Kai's flighty voice broke the intent silence that had encircled the two since the matches had begun. He looked expectantly at his stoic friend, brushing black strands of hair from his eyes.

Seth replied without hesitation or care, "Amanuet…"

Kai appeared to be taken aback, "Amanuet? Indeed she is beautiful," he said, returning his gaze to the field to examine the woman of discussion, "but she can't possibly be more powerful than Senefra. Though I wouldn't care who wins now… they both look as though they would make great sex slaves."

A grin suddenly came over Kai's lips as he watched the two finalists face each other on the floor below, his mind wandering into future thoughts of perversion. His thoughts were soon interrupted with Seth's cruel, cold, and careless voice.

"Amanuet will win this."

Kai, falling out of dreamland, looked to Seth amusedly. "How exactly do you know that? We haven't even seen her fight! All the others she had to face up till now gave up or were too injured to fight." The excitement of the topic had forced him to the edge of his seat, Seth watched him carefully, unsure of the action being hostile or an innocent gesture. Kai had an interesting way of forcing his opinions on others, but Seth stood his ground. His eyes began to shimmer with excitement and belief as the stadium echoed once more with cheers as the fight continued. Kai meanwhile said nothing, and just looked to the battlegrounds with his own beliefs of the winner.

*The Winner*

The bellows of the people were now louder than ever as the last woman standing looked up to them and bowed. The fight had ended. Kai stood astounded looking down at her, the woman he was betting against just won. Becoming a little unstable his eyes diverted instantly to Seth whose back was now turned as he prepared to go back to the Pharaoh's palace.

Kai stopped him, grabbing his arm swiftly to halt any advance, his tone changing from the lustful, uncaring, but amused tone he commonly carried, to stern and suspicious. "How exactly did you know that she would win? Did you plan this out or bribe someone?"

Seth stopped, his eyes brimming with intensity as always, became trained on the one holding his arm. All he could do was look at him with those cruel navy eyes to intimidate the other enough to release him. Once out of the gripping hand of his "friend" he left the box, Kai standing all by his lonesome in an odd silent rage.

*Back at the Palace*

Kai and Seth stood in the middle of the palace floor as the guardians had done when they first entered a long, long while ago. Standing next to the Pharaoh were the two finalists. A woman at about 5'5", wearing a white skirt divided into four major pieces of cloth, with a white belly shirt tied in four corners to match, hanging loosely over her chest. She had knee-length dirt water blonde hair, eyes of red crimson, and skin of soft sand. She stood at the Pharaoh's right side, decorated in silver with a locket hanging on a short thin rope around her neck with the imperial dragon engraved upon it. She was the woman that had been allowed first choice as the winner of the Guardian's Induction.

The woman standing to the left of the Pharaoh had back-length straight dark brown hair, her eyes a deep luscious purple, her skin just slightly darker than the woman who had beaten her. She wore gold jewelry with a full-length white dress with gold trim. In her ears were silver earrings with diamonds shaped like tears hanging from them.

Both women looked out to the Sorcerers who in turn looked up at them. Amanuet, the winner, had an uncaring and empty expression on her face though her eyes reflected a deep sorrow. Senefra, the loser, however had a look of pride upon her face. Her eyes fell seductive staring into the lustful gold eyes of Kai. It was apparent who she wanted as her Chosen.

As the women stared to the men the Pharaoh stood and touched Amanuet and Senefra's shoulders he looked to all the people within his palace staring intently at the two women, and spoke, "Amanuet, being the winner gets first choice to who she may defend." The Pharaoh looked at her joyfully, "When you have made your decision walk to him, and stand at his right side."

The woman nodded and walked down the steps from the Pharaoh on his throne and down to the Sorcerers, walking directly to Seth, the whole time keeping her eyes trained upon his. When she reached him, she bowed, her hair falling to the side of her face, then resting against her chest whence she had straightened out again. Seth nodded his head to her, and the woman took a step to the right of him, and turned on a heel to face Senefra to the left of the Pharaoh, to her surprise however she was following behind her already and was to Kaih, bowing and taking her rightful place to his left. Once again the crowd of people erupted into cheers…

Kaiba's navy blue eyes opened suddenly waking from his deep sleep. He stared blankly up at the ceiling of the room he lay in, trying to remember where he was and how he got here. After the revival of memories, his thoughts drifted to his dream. He brought a hand to his head rubbing his forehead gently, trying to figure out what it was all about. ~_What in the seven hells is wrong with me? Why were all those people dressed so foreign… what was with the fights, what was that guy talking about? And why…why did those guys look like me and Yugi… what about that woman… who was she? ~_ Millions of questions filled his head about his dream, so much so that he didn't even realize that he was up and out of bed until he felt the great pain of his injuries and had to sit down on the couch, once again sitting on the sinking cushion and being sucked into the mass of red fluff.

After just a few minutes Kaiba managed to scoot his way out of the couch cushions, standing up, turning, and looking at it hatefully. He touched a hand to his injured chest gently caressing his fingertips over the bandages. Kaiba's eyes then widened a little feeling a substance on his fingers. His eyes slowly wandered from the couch to the bandages about his stomach and chest. They were completely covered in blood, only now did he spot the stains now drying in the blankets he had slept with. He stared then at his hand, watching as the substance hardened against the air on his fingertips. He couldn't even guess at how long he had been bleeding for, must have happened while in his sleep. His eyes widened then as he looked to the door. His vision tunneled, focusing only on the door knob, his brain beginning to panic, realizing he needed to do something, he needed to get to get out. The last thoughts siphoning through his head as his heart beat began to rise and thrum in his hears _~What the hell is happening to me!~_


End file.
